


Холодные руки

by SadBadQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, Mysticism, abandoned house
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBadQueen/pseuds/SadBadQueen
Summary: В доме семьи Гросс уже давно никто не живёт. Все ее жители трагически погибли, однако ходят слухи, что душа младшего сына господина Гросса все ещё обитает в нем. Но это же всего лишь слухи. Да и призраков не существует. А может, и не совсем призраков?
Kudos: 1





	Холодные руки

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-то сказал, что первая глава как драббл довольно хорошая, и я решила, что оставлю ее, чтобы уж совсем не удалять ориджинал. Это была первая и последняя попытка в короткий рассказ. На самом деле у истории должно было быть продолжение...

Зимние ночи в этом городе были покрыты непроглядной тьмой. Лишь толстый слой белого снега, отражающий тусклый свет одинокой луны, освещал окружающий пейзаж. Людей обычно после одиннадцати вечера не наблюдалось. Город был маленький, жителей в нем было немного и все друг друга знали. Поэтому в такое время по улицам скитались лишь приезжие или те, кого судьба обделила здравым рассудком. Такими можно было считать и двух неизвестных, пробравшихся в огромный, ветхий дом семьи Гросс. Здание было обречено одиноко стоять и разлагаться от времени, навевая на каждого, кто взглянет на него хотя бы краем глаза, жуткий страх и ненависть. Весь город мечтал о том дне, когда от него останутся лишь одни воспоминания. Но никто не смел даже ступить на ее землю, потому что она считалась проклятой. Суеверные жители провинциального городка верили, что печально известный сын мистера Гросса все ещё жив и обитает в нем. Это было чем-то вроде городской легенды, которая спустя два года после смерти младшего Гросса все ещё плотно сидела в головах тех, кто лично был знаком с семьёй Гросс. Однако это была всего лишь легенда.

***

— Не верится, — раздался голос первой фигуры, зашедшей в здание через разбитое окно первого этажа. Включив фонарь, длинный и тощий молодой человек со слегка дрожащими от волнения руками помог своему спутнику.

— В этом доме и правда никто не обитает? — раздался удивленный второй голос, принадлежавший его напарнице.

— Да уж. А эти проклятые богачи нехило так жили!

— Видимо, богатства недостаточно для счастья, — как-то вяло вздохнув, заметила девушка, разглядывая портреты, висящие вдоль лестницы.

— Ну и поделом их. Не пропадать же такому добру. Тем более, старший Гросс был ещё тем скупердяем. Говорят, что он даже своего сына и дочь из дома не выпускал, пока девушка не вышла замуж! — после этих слов, парень остановился. Со стороны девушки раздался приглушённый вздох.

— Что ты там нашла, Данни?

Фонарь стал учащенно мигать. Первый потряс его. Со стороны, где стояла девушка раздался ветхий запашок пыли и скрип двери.

— Фу, ну и пыли тут! — Данни откашлялась и помахала рукой. Она нашла кабинет мистера Гросса. Он располагался на втором этаже, прямо около лестницы. Девушка прошла внутрь, оставив дверь за собой приоткрытой. Ее друг поспешил за ней.

— Погоди-погоди, — парень остановил руку девушки, которая, приблизившись к окну, откуда светила луна, потянулась к столу.

— Господи, да что тебе уже, Андерс? — нервно фыркнув, Данни попыталась высвободиться, одарив обладателя имени недовольным взглядом. Он слегка испугал ее, так внезапно схватившись за руку.

Парень не успел сказать и слова. Девушка вдруг застыла на месте, стараясь не дышать. Где-то со стороны приоткрытой двери, в глубине коридора тикали часы. Стуки были какие-то глухие и словно замедленные. Прислушиваясь, девушка заметила чью-то тень со стороны коридора и лёгкий скрип деревянного пола. 

— Там кто-то есть! — заметила она, переведя настороженный взгляд на друга.

— Это часы, дурочка.

— Нет, я не про шум. Я заметила чью-то тень.

— Трусишка, в этот дом даже бомжи не заглядывают. Все жители боятся и ненавидят мистера Гросса, поэтому и не ступают на эту землю. Не бойся, здесь никого, кроме нас. Даже полиция сюда не заглядывает. После этого короткого рассказа девушка хмуро фыркнула, обиженная словами Андерса в свой адрес, но и спокойная за себя. 

— Мне просто показалось, твой дурацкий фонарь плохо светит.

— Да уж, надо было позаботиться о батарейках, — парень хмыкнул и отпустил ее руку.

— В этом шкафу, — он указал на рабочий стол, раскрыв первый шкафчик, — хранится орудие первого убийства Джеймса.

— Откуда ты-то знаешь! Да и с чего вдруг мистеру Гроссу держать оружие в доме.

— Ради безопасности. Ты ведь знаешь, что репутация семьи Гросс была подпорчена ещё задолго до появления Джеймса на свет? — на этот вопрос девушка отрицательно покачала головой. Парень чуть было не открыл рот, чтобы начать свой рассказ, но застыл на месте, когда из коридора раздался протяжный дрожащий звук часов. Пробило двенадцать часов ночи.

— Ладно, у нас нет времени, надо по-быстрому пошарить тут и найти чего-нибудь хорошенького, что можно продать в Осло. Пойду загляну в остальные комнаты. Может, найду чего-нибудь интересного, — парень подмигнул девушке.

— А где мы встретимся? — она подняла свой взгляд со стола и заметила, что Андерса нет. Пожав плечами, Данни продолжила шарить в рабочем столе, но нашла лишь наручные часы и стопку старых бумаг, потрёпанных и покрытых пылью. Чихнув пару раз, она прихватила часы и вышла. Вглядываясь в глубину коридора, дабы понять, где же стояли эти часы, она снова заметила, как над ее головой заскрипел потолок.

— Это, наверное, Андерс! — с этими мыслями девушка поспешила на третий этаж.

Третий этаж, в отличие от большого первого и второго с комнатами для самих обитателей дома и служащих, а также гостей, был меньше. И располагалась там лишь одна комната. Она была похожа больше на чердак, переделанный под спальню. В ней было холоднее, чем на других этажах и темнее, потому что весь этаж освещало лишь одно круглое маленькое окно. На потолке одиноко висела лампочка. Девушка стала искать выключатель, в надежде, что та не сгорела. Со стороны лампы раздались жужжание и скрежет.

— Ну, хоть что-то, — облегчённо вздохнула девушка, когда комнату осветил тусклый и мигающий свет. Углы комнаты были обставлены кучей ненужных вещей и коробок, которые затеняли все помещение и создавали своего рода маленький непроходимый «лабиринт» с пылью. В коробках лежали книги и прочие мелкие вещи, в том числе и детская одежда, альбомы с фотографиями. Около старой кровати, размещенной прямо около стены, напротив окна, стояла тумбочка. На ней девушка нашла фотографию в рамке с треснутым стеклом. Дунув на покрытую пылью поверхность стекла, девушка провела рукавом куртки по нему и присмотрелась. На картине красовались трое — молодая девушка, высокий парень и маленький мальчик. Девушка удивлённо хмыкнула.

— Странно. Вроде же в семье Гросс было только два ребенка. Кто же из них Джеймс? А может, этот мальчик — ребенок его сестры? — девушка недолго думала, потому что сзади послышался грохот. Девушка поставила фотографию на место и, схватившись за фонарь, направилась вниз.

— Андерс? Это ты? — девушка заглянула на всякий случай в кабинет мистера Гросса и заметила, что оставила шкаф, где лежал пистолет, открытым. Она поспешила к нему. «Надо бы закрыть и взять на всякий случай пистолет», — девушка подбежала с этими мыслями к столу и заметила, что пистолета нет.

— Господи, ну я дура! — воскликнула она от двух мыслей, которые тут же пришли ей на ум. Первая была о забытом пистолете, вторая о его бесполезности, ведь пуль в нем не было. Девушка стукнула себя по лбу.

— Но я ведь не проверила его, может они остались ещё с того раза! — снова вслух отругала себя она. Следующая, четвертая мысль заставила ее напрячься.

— Но куда он делся? — уже шепотом спросила себя Данни. «Ради бога, лишь бы его взял Андерс. Лишь бы его взял он». Но ее мысли быстро оборвались, когда раздался ещё один грохот и звук выстрела. Кто-то тяжело и шумно вздохнул. Данни заметила, как ее руки начали трястись, а ноги словно вросли в пол. «Это что, полиция? Да нет же, что делать полиция в такое время здесь? Но выстрел был какой-то негромкий, а вдруг…» — град мыслей оборвался на последней, самой тревожной и девушка услышала глухой стук чьей-то обуви.

— Андерс? — она выглянула из комнаты и нервно сглотнула. Чья-то высокая темная фигура постепенно выступала из темного коридора. Сначала ей показались ноги, затем фигура и уже после нее лицо. Девушка на минутку удивилась, пытаясь понять, почему половина лица имела один цвет, а другая словно сверкала. Только затем она поняла, что на неизвестном красовалась маска, прикрывающая верхнюю часть лица.

«Боже мой!" — Данни отшатнулась назад. Остановившись на половине пути, он стал медленно поднимать свою руку, прежде находящуюся в тени. Она двигалась как-то странно, будто была ранена. Данни, удивлённо наклонив голову вбок, заметила пулевое ранение в районе плеча.

— Андерс, это ты? Зачем ты нацепил на себя эту идиотскую маску? И что с твоей рукой?

Незнакомец постарался махнуть ладонью, словно прогоняя девушку. Данни попятились назад, ещё чуть-чуть, осторожно, словно боязнь смешалась с сомнением.

— Это не смешно, ответь мне уже!

Девушка пыталась вглядеться в тускло освещенный коридор, и ужаснулась.

— Беги! — за спиной неизвестного возникла ещё одна тень, и девушка заметила знакомое лицо. Окровавленная голова Андерса вдруг показалась за плечом незнакомца. Данни, окончательно испугавшись, резко повернулась и собралась бежать, но упала, не заметив перед собой лестницу. Со стороны девушки раздался отчаянный вопль. Упав на пол, она не шевельнулась, оставшись лежать на животе. Из ее рта потекла багровая кровь. Со второго этажа раздался ещё один выстрел. А затем в доме снова стало тихо. Фигура незнакомца скрылась в тени, исчезнув в неизвестном направлении.


End file.
